Morning Fun
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Sasuke wonders just how far Shikamaru will let him go.


**Author's Notes: ** Have I ever said how much I hate titles? I have? Well, I'm saying it again. I hate titles. More OTP smuts. A friend of mine once said that Shikamaru would be the kind of person that if he woke up to sex, he;d just go with it. This is half that and half me wondering how long he could sleep through it.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke rolled over with a groan as he shielded his eyes against the sunlight pouring in through the window. He could have sworn he'd closed the curtains himself the night before. He moved his arm, gritting his teeth against the light. He blinked until his eyes adjusted only to find that the curtain was indeed closed.

He pushed himself up on his elbows to glare at the offending piece of fabric that was doing absolutely nothing to shield the bedroom from the early morning light. The thin drapes had been a gift from his mother but Sasuke thought they would look much better in the living room, because they were obviously of no use in the bedroom. He made a mental note to go shopping for heavy black drapes later that day, after he slept another few hours.

He fell back against the pillows with an annoyed sigh. Running a hand through his already tasseled hair, he turned his head to found that Shikamaru hadn't stirred from his slumber at all. He was still curled on his side facing Sasuke. He had barely moved an inch in his sleep. His hair was coming undone from the pony tail he'd put it up in before he'd went to bed the night before. He'd somehow managed to kick the covers all the way off in the night. Dark eyes trailed down his naked form, semi-hard cock hardening further at the sight of his lover's bare skin. The Nara looked so peaceful in his sleep that Sasuke almost felt bad for what he was about to do.

He reached out to trace a thumb over Shikamaru's bottom lip before leaning in and catching his lips in a slow kiss. He trialed his tongue over the Nara's bottom lip, nipping a little at it as he pulled back. Shikamaru made a small noise in his sleep, rolling over on his back. That was all the reaction the Uchiha got out of him.

Sasuke chuckled, wondering exactly how far he could take this before the other man woke up. His lover was a pretty deep sleeper sometimes, but at other times he would wake up at the slightest noise. Sasuke wondered which time this would happen to be as he pushed himself up on one arm.

He trailed his fingers across Shikamaru's collarbone and down to one nipple. He circled the small bud of flesh with one finger as he watched the Nara's face. His eyebrow furrowed, head turning to the side but he didn't stir.

Sasuke shifted closer, cock pressing against the warm skin of Shikamaru's thigh as he slid his thumb over the other man's nipple. He leaned forward to pull the hardening nub into his mouth, dark eyes staying on Shikamaru's face the whole time. He swirled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, earning a small, stuttering moan. He pinched Shikamaru's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and the Nara's back arched a little up off the bed. He sucked and nipped at Shikamaru's nipple, earning small shudders and sounds but his eyes never fluttered open.

He pulled back from his lover's chest; taking in the slight flush Shikamaru's tanned skin had taken. Sasuke played his fingers down the Nara's chest, trailing them around his belly button and down further until he traced the dip of a hip. He smirked as he wrapped his fingers around Shikamaru's already hard cock. He stroked him slowly from root to tip, and smiled when a small gasp reached his ears. He watched as the Nara shifted in his sleep, lips parting slightly as a small noise of pleasure slipped past them. Sasuke leaned forward to press kisses along the exposed line of Shikamaru's neck up to his ear.

"Are you going to sleep through all of it?" Sasuke asked his sleeping lover teasingly as he continued to stroke his erection. Shikamaru turned his head. His lips slid over Sasuke's as if he'd heard him. The Uchiha kissed him soundly and was startled when fingers worked their way into his hair. He pulled back from the kiss, Shikamaru's hand falling from his hair, to find that the Nara was still asleep. He chuckled and shook his head. He truly believed that Shikamaru could sleep through a bomb going off if he wanted to.

He rolled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube they'd left on the side table from the night before. Moving back over to Shikamaru, he hooked one of the Nara's knees over his arm and settled between his now spread legs. He popped the top of the lube with a thumb and upended the bottle in his hand.

The bottle was tossed aside as he pressed a finger against Shikamaru's entrance. He slowly sunk his digit inside his lover's body. Shikamaru's hips twitched upwards and he moaned softly in his sleep. Sasuke smirked as he thrust his finger slowly in and out of the Nara.

Sasuke pressed a kiss against Shikamaru's thigh as he added a second finger, spreading them apart as much as he could. The other man was more relaxed than usual, the Uchiha's fingers moving and stretching him easily. He nipped at his inner thigh, dark eyes watching as his fingers disappeared inside his lover over and over.

Shikamaru arched up into his touches, small sounds of pleasure escaping slightly parted lips even though he still slept on. His cock was leaking against his stomach, twitching with each push of Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke wondered if Shikamaru was dreaming about what was happening to him right then. From his reactions, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he was.

The Uchiha pressed his digits upwards, finding Shikamaru's prostate with practiced ease. He smirked when the Nara's body shuddered, a deep moan echoing around them. Muscles clenched around his fingers and his cock pulsed with need in response. He moaned as he thought about how good those muscles would feel clenching around his erection. He thrust his fingers in deep, twisting them sharply against Shikamaru's prostate. The Nara's cry of pleasure made Sasuke grit his teeth as his lust spiked at the sound.

He groaned as he spread the excess lube across his cock. He shifted forward, dark eyes taking in his lover's still sleeping form. He could barely believe that the Nara had remained asleep this whole time, but the proof was right there in front of him. He pressed the head of his cock against Shikamaru's slick entrance and pushed forward with a deep groan.

He leaned over to press on hand into the mattress beside Shikamaru's head. His hand clenched against the Nara's leg where it laid against his shoulder. Sasuke pressed his lips against Shikamaru's ear as he slowly pulled out.

"You should really be awake by now," Sasuke husked, thrusting forward with a slow roll of his hips. Shikamaru gasped under him, eyes fluttering open. Sasuke smirked down at him as he kept his thrust slow and even. Shikamaru moaned, arms coming up to wrap around the Uchiha's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Sasuke chuckled against his lips as he kissed the half awake man back.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted him, moaning as muscles clenched around his cock. Shikamaru made a small noise of pleasure, arching up against the Uchiha. Shikamaru's cock was pressed between then, pulsing in need against their stomachs.

"Sas…?" Shikamaru asked groggily before moaning loudly as Sasuke's cock slid across his prostate. Sasuke laughed, thrusting harder into his lover. Shikamaru pressed his face against his shoulder, stiffuling a pleasured sound.

"Who else would it be, love?" Sasuke asked, pressing a kiss against his temple. Shikamaru only moaned in answer, clinging to Sasuke as he thrust against him. His breathing was ragged, pleasure slowly building in him. He could feel it tingling low in his body and making goose flesh pop up across his skin.

The sounds of Shikamaru's pleasure filled his ears and built his own lust. Shikamaru came with a muffled cry, seed splattering hotly against their stomachs. Muscles clench and pulsed around his erection. Shikamaru panted against his skin and his fingers dug into the skin of Sasuke shoulders and back.

He pushed Shikamaru's leg higher in the air as he pulled out of the man's grasp. Shikamaru gasped loudly as Sasuke thrust deep. He reached up to cling to a pillow, chocolate eyes hooded with pleasure as Sasuke's cock pressed against his prostate. Sasuke came while a low moan, fingers digging into Shikamaru's leg hard enough to bruise.

Sasuke collapsed on top of him, letting Shikamaru's leg falling to the bed. He hummed happily, fingers threading through inky tresses as their breathing slowed.

"Good morning to you too," Shikamaru chuckled, pulling Sasuke in for another kiss.

"We have to go shopping for drapes," Sasuke muttered in annoyance as he pulled back and pulled Shikamaru against his chest.

"I told you they wouldn't work in here," Shikamaru laughed as he nuzzled under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke grunted in response. Shikamaru had indeed told him, but Sasuke had insisted they try.

"If we're going to go and still meet your parents we should probably get up," Sasuke sighed after a moment. Shikamaru's groan of annoyance made him laugh.

"Do I have to?" he whined, refusing to move from his hiding place from under Sasuke chin when the Uchiha tried to pull away.

"Yes, you're mother will kill us both if we are late," Sasuke laughed. Shikamaru sighed and finally pulled away from him.

"You're right," he agreed dejectedly. Sasuke cupped his face and kissed him, hands threading through his now loose hair.

"She's nothing like Father," Sasuke whispered against his lips. Shikamaru couldn't deny that. Fugaku Uchiha still scared him even after eight years of dating Sasuke.

"I'd rather be in bed," Shikamaru grunted.

"There are many things I would rather do than have brunch with your parents but we did promise them," Sasuke told his lover.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shikamaru climbed over Sasuke to slide off the bed. He stretched and Sasuke watched muscles move under tanned skin. His cock took an interest in the sight as Shikamaru moved towards the bathroom. He paused at the door and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke's new found erection.

"Oh no, you can go somewhere else with _that_," he told his love as Sasuke pushed himself up off the bad.

"I know _just_ where to go with this," Sasuke answered with an evil grin. Shikamaru glared at him and squeaked when Sasuke moved off the bed faster than he'd expected. Shikamaru disappeared into the bathroom, Sasuke right behind him.

"_Goddamn it, Sasuke_!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** I love how I ended this. *shamelessly basks in my own horrible humor* You can definitely expect more SasuShika in the future. Just not sure when. Thank you for reading! And please remember to find me on AO3 or LJ and vote on my poll! My usernames and 'links' are on my profile.


End file.
